


My Friend

by Merfilly



Category: Tombstone (1993)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-15
Updated: 2009-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doc muses on Wyatt</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Friend

He wouldn't say his outlook brightened just because the lawman was in his sights. He wouldn't even admit to the fact he felt the loneliness recede just that little bit that made it bearable. All he could do was take in the sight of Wyatt Earp in this little burgh of a boomtown, and know the world fit him just a little better.

He'd already marked Behan as potential trouble for himself, but with Wyatt to back him up, he felt like Behan would only be a nuisance now. After all, Wyatt was his friend, and there was nothing stronger than those ties, save blood.

Good thing Wyatt had brought a couple of his brothers along, if Doc was reading the winds right.


End file.
